Of Toyas And Wileys
by Shi-Chan Meows
Summary: Momo can't stand her engagment to Toji so she moves away and changes her name, seeking secret love Kiley... but he's married! Momo+Kiley! R&R! **COMPLETE**
1. Prologue

Prologue: Not Anymore  
  
Adachi Momo sighed. "Toji, can we go eat or something? I don't really like football." She told him.  
  
The man looked at Momo a moment, and replied, "There's only fifteen minutes left. It's almost over, and I just want to see who wins."  
  
As Toji turned his head back to the TV, Momo shook her head and stood up. "Well, Toji, I'm going to go on home now. I'll see you tomorrow or something, ne?" She said, pulling on her jacket and leaving.  
  
The blonde nineteen year old threw herself on her couch. Things hadn't been well the past year. After Toji proposed, everything seemed to have went wrong. Momo's mother died in a car crash, Kiley suddenly disappeared, Toji's true (AN: And not-so-very-nice) colors began to show, and her best friend, Kyoko, was arrested.  
  
She just sat there for a moment, when she noticed tears sliding down her cheeks. She missed her mom. She missed Kiley. She didn't want to marry Toji anymore, and Kyoko wasn't to be released for three more years. Why did she always have the horrible luck? It wasn't fair! Momo sighed again and got up to start packing her things. She couldn't and wasn't going to stay in this district of Japan. Not anymore. 


	2. Of Toyas And Wileys

Of Toyas and Wileys  
  
"Miss, I'm going to need your name ago, phone number, and all the other data on this sheet filled out if you wish to purchase this apartment." The landlady told Momo, handing her a form.  
  
Momo took it, and scanned over the sheet. "Do you have a pen I could use?" She asked the landlady, Miss Suteki.  
  
"Oh, of course!" Miss Suteki replied, handing her a blue ballpoint pen.  
  
Momo took the pen and mumbled an "arigato" as she put it to the paper and under "Name" she wrote "Adachi Toya " (AN: Toya and Momo both mean "peach"). The blonde succeeded in completing the form and handed it back to Miss Suteki. "So when am I allowed to move in?" She questioned her new landlady.  
  
Miss Suteki smiled warmly at 'Toya'. "Whenever you're ready to, Miss Adachi."  
  
Once Momo moved into her apartment, she sat on the couch for a few hours, trying to convince herself that Momo no longer existed. 'Toya' had taken Momo's place.  
  
Suddenly, a thought struck Toya. Didn't Tomoko move to this city when they were kids? Toya got the Yokohama phonebook out and opened it up to look for her friend, when she realized that she had forgotten Tomoko's surname! Wait. Didn't it star with an O? Toya shrugged and began to search under O.  
  
"Um, O. O. O." She repeated. "Let's see. Oayu. Obasu. Odoshi. Ohana. Ojane. Okayasu." Toya stopped hastily and glanced through 'Okayasu'. There were only two names. Jerry and. WILEY?! Toya's eyes widened and she quickly wrote the address down on her palm and ran out the door, heading straight for this 'Wiley's' house.  
  
When Toya reached the house, she stood silent for a moment, then she pressed the doorbell. "Hold up already, I'm coming!" Yelled an irritated male voice. Five minutes later, the door opened, revealing a familiar man and a snobby looking woman. The man suddenly gasped upon seeing Toya. "M- momo?!" He yelled. Toya stared with a lifted eyebrow, then, in mock sarcasm, she exclaimed, "K-kiley?!"-Then she paused and glared at him-"Or should I say Wiley? And who's the little prep you're with? She looks like she's five years older than you!" Toya said. Kiley just stared at Toya. "I thought you married Toji.?" He trailed off. Toya shrugged. "Guess he wasn't all I thought he was." She replied quietly. Kiley opened his mouth to say something when the woman broke in. "Who is this little girl?! And why is she calling you 'Kiley'?!" She demanded.  
  
Kiley stared at her in response. "Um, Hitomi! Sweetheart, my real name is Kiley. I'm from Tomoeda, Japan, not here in Yokohama. This"-He put an arm around Momo's shoulders-"Is my cutest, and bestest friend! So what's up Momo?" He asked the blonde. Toya looked hurt and she stared at the ground. "Kiley.?" She whispered. Hitomi growled evilly as Kiley looked down at Toya and furrowed his eyebrows together worriedly.  
  
"Yes, Momo?" He asked her, pulling her into a hug. She looked up and sniffled. "Is she your wife, Kiley?" Toya questioned the brunette boy, wiping a tear away. Kiley looked at the enraged Hitomi, then back at Toya. "Wiley may have been married to her, but remember what I told you?" He asked her. Toya stared blankly at him in response. Kiley hugged her closer and whispered loud enough for Hitomi to hear, "Kiley will always love only you." Toya looked up at Kiley and gave him a small smile. "Aishiteru!" She told him, grabbing the collar of his shirt and pulling him down for a kiss.  
  
Hitomi stood glaring at the couple. First, this dumb blonde girl walks up, all buddy-buddy with her husband, and then he goes and changes identities to stay with the blonde! Hitomi growled and leapt onto Toya, pulling them both to the ground. "You brat!" Hitomi screamed, slapping Toya. Toya struggled frantically, trying to get the angry black-haired woman off of her. She barely heard Kiley screaming at Hitomi in a panic, and she definitely heard Hitomi cursing at her, but then a new voice cut in.  
  
"Get away from her!" A man yelled. Since Hitomi looked up in surprise, Toya took to opportunity to pry out from beneath her and dash into Kiley's worried arms. As Kiley kissed Toya's hair, glad she was okay, they heard an angry grunt. The sobbing blonde girl, the worried brunette boy, and the furious black-haired woman looked up to see Toji, who looked ready to kill someone.  
  
"Momo.!" He yelled, his eyes demanding an explanation as to why she was here, and in Kiley's arms, and why that woman attacked her.  
  
Toya just stared at Toji, making his anger level shoot up severely. "Momo! What's going on here?!" Toji demanded.  
  
Toya continued staring at Toji like he was some freak, but finally said, "Who's Momo? I'm Adachi Toya. And who are you?"  
  
Kiley, Toji, and Hitomi looked at Toya in question. "What the heck are you talking about?! You are Adachi Momo and in two weeks you will be Tojimore Momo!" Toji screamed at her. Kiley pushed Toya out a little so he could look her straight in the eyes. "Momo, please do explain."  
  
Toya let go of Kiley and said, "I am Adachi Toya. I don't know of any Momo, and I don't know who that man is."-She pointed to Toji-"All I do know is that I love Okayasu Kiley, and I have since the end of my freshman year at high school."  
  
Toji growled and grabbed Toya by the shoulders, shaking her angrily. "Nani?! Momo, what is your problem? Do you have amnesia?!" He demanded.  
  
Toya shook her head and shoved Toji off of her. "I haven't got amnesia.! Go get a life, Tojimore!" She took Kiley's hands and hugged him. "I love Kiley and you can't do anything about it because I'm not Adachi Momo! I'm Adachi Toya." With that, she took off running, quickly followed by Kiley, who was yelling, "Momo-I mean, Toya, matte!!!"  
  
Hitomi and Toji stood dumbfounded for a moment, then Toji turned to Hitomi. "Wanna go get a milkshake?" He asked her. Hitomi smiled lightly at him and linked arms with his. "Sure."  
  
"Momo, please, tell me what's really going on here." Kiley said when he finally caught up to her. She stopped walking and laid her head on his chest. "Kiley. After Toji proposed. everything was horrible! You just disappeared, then my mother died, and Kyoko was arrested, and Toji became. well. nothing like the Toji I knew. Then I decided to leave, and I was so upset because I realized I loved you, but you were gone. I thought I'd never see you again!" Toya began to cry, and Kiley pulled her into a hug.  
  
"Don't worry, Mo-Toya. I'm here now and I'm not going to leave you this time." He told her, kissing the top of her head. Then he let go of her and looked her straight in the eye. "But can you change your name back to Momo? I keep screwing up because it's Toya now."  
  
Toya sighed and replied, "I can't change it back to Adachi Momo, or I'd still be engaged to Toji."  
  
Kiley suddenly grinned. "Momo, I've got an idea. I just don't have a ring at the moment. I can go get one later though." He knelt down and cleared his throat. "Will you marry me?"  
  
Toya smiled and threw her arms around Kiley. "Of course! I don't care about a ring! I just want to stay with you!" She cried, hugging him so hard that the pair fell over laughing. As Kiley lifted Momo to her feet, they looked up blushing, realizing they were being stared at by about thirty people.  
  
Kiley turned around grinning and whispered, "Note to self. Don't propose to a girl in the middle of a park. Especially perky blondes who make it a super-big deal."  
  
Toya gave Kiley one of those scary I'm-about-to-use-you-as-a-punching-bag looks that she gave him in high school and he backed up a little. "Ah, just joking, koi, just joking!!" Kiley said, a sweatdrop forming on his head. Toya smiled, "So. when's the wedding?" She asked him.  
  
He smiled also and touched his nose to hers. "How does now sound?" 


	3. Epilogue: The End

Epilogue: The End  
  
After Toya and Kiley were married, Toya went back to being Momo, only Okayasu Momo instead of Adachi. They went back to Tomoeda and moved into Momo's house together. Momo went to college and became a computer technician and Kiley worked with her on the (few) parts he understood. They hadn't ever heard from Toji or Hitomi again, but in the newspaper a few years later, was an article about their marriage. "They were so perfect for each other." Kiley had told Momo, and Momo replied, "Are we?" Kiley had smiled and responded, "You're perfect all on your own."  
  
One day, Momo came home from work in a horrible mood. "Welcome home, Momo- chan!!" Kiley yelled, hearing his koi come in the door. When Momo said nothing, he got worried and went into the living room. "Daijobu?" He asked her. She stared at him a second, then screamed, "Doushite?! DOUSHITE?!" Kiley furrowed his eyebrows together a second, thoroughly confused, and knelt down. "Doushite nani, koi?" He asked. Momo threw her purse across the room and whispered, "Sae and her stupid cousin transferred to my work today."  
  
Kiley stood in shock a second, then said, "Excuse me just a second, sweetie."-He went into the bathroom and Momo heard him throw up, then he returned-"Sou, I'm back." He looked at the floor a second then smiled like he was gonna be sick again. "Now. what did you say?"  
  
Momo hit the couch with her fist, frustrated and said again, "Sae and her stupid cousin work with me now. I'm their manager." Suddenly Kiley lit up, "You're their manager?! That's good, that's good! You can make them do whatever you want Momo-chan! Torture Sae the way she did you in high school! I can come in for a few days!" He picked Momo up by her arms and swung her around screaming, "MWAHAHAHAHA!"  
  
The blonde woman laughed as Kiley sat her down. "Well, Kiley, she doesn't know I'm their boss yet. My boss, Mr. Weiyan, told me that they'd begin working tomorrow and that they're inexperienced, so I have to watch them closely." The black-haired man grinned, "Perfect, I'll restart tomorrow and you and I'll torture her!!"  
  
The next day, Momo and Kiley walked together down to Mindows Inc. (Haha. get it?? Windows Inc.??) to get ready for the new recruits to come. "Kiley- chan, please boot up all the computers and pull up the Internet or Netscape." Momo instructed her husband, giving him a quick kiss, seeing that Sae and her cousin were driving up. "Aye, aye, M'lady!" Kiley replied, saluting her mockingly. "Um, hello?" Sae asked, coming in, closely followed by Tomoko, her cousin. Momo looked up from the document she was typing up. "Oh, hello, Sae, Tomoko. So good of you to be early your first day here." She said in a monotone, standing up. Sae stared at her new boss. "Momo.?!" She cried.  
  
Kiley came around the corner suddenly and yelled, "Hey, Momo-chan, they're all up! Anything else I should-" He stopped, seeing Sae and Tomoko. "Oh, hey there!" He said, then turned away from them, and gave Momo a kiss on the cheek. "Anything else I should do real quick?" He asked her. Momo nodded. "Yeah, show Tomoko to her computer and have her go over these rules and regulations. Then I need you to show her all the things that are blocked from her computer."-She turned to the two women-"Then, Tomoko, come back to me and I'll give you your first assignment, and Sae, you and I will catch up a little, ne?" She smirked and handed Kiley then rules, then stood up and walked over to Sae.  
  
"So, Sae, how are things with you? Have you ruined anyone's life lately? And your cousin, she looks sweet. Or. is she like you? Sweet pathetic cover- up and a horrible mind?" Momo asked. Sae glared at Momo. "Shut up Momo! It's not my fault you do-" She was cut off by Momo's voice.  
  
"Now, now, trainee, I'm your boss! For one, you don't speak to me like that. Personal things come after work. And for two, you are to refer to me as Mrs. Okayasu, not Momo." Sae's eye widened. "You and the pumpkin head actually got married?!" She demanded. Momo nodded simply. "Hai. Toji wasn't the great person he seemed to be after he proposed to me. kind of like you. But that was okay, because I found Kiley, and now my life is the way I always wanted it to be."-She stopped and glanced evilly at Sae-"And don't even try to screw up my life. It won't work. Nobody is prejudice to dark skinned girls anymore and also."-She paused and held up Sae's résumé-"You'd like to stay employed, ne?"  
  
And so, Momo and Kiley lived happily ever after, Toji and Hitomi got into a car crash and died, Sae was forever tormented by Momo and Kiley, and Tomoko became Momo's new best friend.  
  
The End!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 


End file.
